Honest Feelings
by Savior-Elemental
Summary: What happens after Kilara joins Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin? A strand of random, romanctic, hilarious, and twisted events. This is my mini sequal to Ever-Growing Heart. Pair: Sesshy&Kilara Rin
1. Prologue

Prologue and Introductory Statement

**Prologue and Introductory Statement**

**By PixieLady aka Savior-Elemental**

Hello fellow readers! After the numerous "good" comments I received on my fan fiction story, Ever-Growing Heart, I've decided to _write_ a short sequel. By short, I mean around anything from 6 to 10 chapters. It really depends on what your response is.

In this mini sequel I will be writing short little (random) stories about Kilara's travels with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Some of them might mention Inuyasha or the others, but it is highly unlikely they will appear.

Since these stories will be random feel free to suggest story lines… I will be happy to read them (even if they aren't used). So thanks again for all your support; I don't know what I'd do without it.

**P.S. **If you have a you-tube account check out my profile. The background is a hand drawn picture of Kilara!

Just go to youtube and search for PixieLady45 to see the picture.


	2. Chapter 1

**Honest Feelings**

**Sequel to Ever-Growing Heart**

_Not to long ago, I found it impossible to have any feelings of mercy. A full demon wasn't supposed to have feelings of love, concern, etc. Those feelings were considered negative to most demons. For a while, it wasn't anything that could be changed or altered by anyone. Then she came into the picture… Kilara Ishikawa._

_That young psychic changed everything. All the barriers I created to keep people away from me where shattered. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un also played a part in this, but she was the final blow. _

_There was just something about her… something that makes it almost impossible for me to ignore her. Even now, after our adventure, Kilara is still making it difficult for me to keep my emotional defenses strong._

"My lord," began Jaken. "Where are we headed now?" The imp still drove the demon lord crazy, but he had to admit that Jaken was getting less annoying. It seemed that Kilara's presence had affected Jaken as well. His volunteered servant didn't complain about Rin near as often, and overall was alot less stressed.

The little orphan girl had never been happier. Now that Kilara had joined their little group, it was like they had a complete family. (Jaken was the uncle; Ah-Un was the faithful guardian, Rin the child, Sesshomaru the father, and Kilara the mother.) It all fit except for the fact that Kilara and Sesshomaru didn't act like a couple.

Although they got along, the two always seemed to be distant towards one another. Well… at least Lord Sesshomaru did. Whenever Kilara tried to talk to him about something personal he would shy away or ignore her completely. It was like the demon lord was trying to distance himself from her.

But why did he act this way? Kilara never put any pressure on him to answer. She never tried to make him feel uncomfortable, and was always considerate. This bugged Rin immensely, and she wasn't going to take it much longer. Lord Sesshomaru and Kilara belonged together, and Rin was going to make her dream a reality. Her new family was going to be exactly the way she pictured it, no matter what.

"Where are we headed my lord," repeated Jaken. It took a little bit for Sesshomaru to realize that Jaken had asked him a question. "Anywhere we please… after all we have nothing better to do?" Rin smiled, and took Kilara's hand. "Lady Kilara do you know where Sesshomaru's taking us?" The young psychic shook her head, and replied "We will find out soon Rin." Hearing Kilara say this, only made the demon lord smirk. _They still haven't figured it out… oh well they will see by tomorrow. _

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Inuyasha series, or any of it's characters. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and I'm sorry I procrastinated. Tell me what you think okay.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**A Rare Kindness"**

"It took weeks to get here, but it should be well worth it." Looking around, the others couldn't help but agree. The place was a visual feast and everyone ate it up. Trees and flowers of all kinds covered the area, while a huge stream provided the place with fresh water. There was even a bazaar close by so that Kilara and Rin could go shopping.

"This place is amazing my lord! How did you find it," questioned the little girl excitedly. The dog demon refrained from answering and smirked in delight. _They love it; even Jaken and Ah-Un are happy._ He was right. Jaken had already started setting up camp, while Ah-Un began drinking from the stream.

After a quick hug from Rin, Lord Sesshomaru turned towards Kilara. She seemed rather occupied with her thoughts, but decided to interrupt anyway. "Kilara, why don't you accompany Rin at the bazaar for a while? I'm sure she would enjoy spending some time with you." The young psychic quickly snapped out of her trance, and bowed goodbye to Lord Sesshomaru.

Once Kilara had caught up with Rin, she told the girl that they should spend some time together. Rin immediately loved the idea, and suggested that they make it a girl's day out. "So where do you wanna go?" The young psychic looked around for a moment. In the bazaar, they saw a lot of good looking places to shop. Not to mention, an old style bathhouse.

"How about we take a look around at a couple shops and then go to relax at the bathhouse?" Rin nodded in agreement, and pointed out a cute kimono… and a cute hat and a cute stuffed bear. At that point, Kilara began understand that Rin was rarely treated to anything special. I mean, they were battling Naraku that whole time right? Who would have time to relax if that guy was around? So, the young woman decided she would buy something nice for the girl.

Right after that was said; Kilara noticed the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. The color was a bright blue color and the pattern consisted of yellow butterflies. The under shirt and skirt were a dark pink, and were soft as silk. Clearly, it seemed to be the perfect present. Kilara took the opportunity to buy the kimono, and decided after they finished their trip to the bathhouse she would give it to her.

A couple hours later…

"Lord Sesshomaru those two have been gone for quite a long time…" The dog demon looked over to the imp, and replied "They'll be back soon Jaken." Fortunately Sesshomaru was right, and Kilara and Rin came back. Their entrance left Jaken stunned.

"What the heck are you dressed like that for," shouted the imp. Rin, dressed in her new kimono, said that they could dress any way they wanted to. Well… within reason of course. Both of the girls had been pampered with a fabulous bath, so both of them looked new and refreshed. Jaken was grimy in comparison to the lovely ladies.

By ten o clock, everyone except Kilara and Sesshomaru were asleep. This deeply surprised the young psychic considering she was exhausted. "You were kind to buy Rin such a fine gift… and with your own money too." Not looking away from the sleeping girl, Kilara replied "Rin's not a spoiled child, and stealing isn't something I can encourage. It will do her some good to be pampered once in a while."

The demon lord sat in silence, looking from Rin and Jaken to Kilara. _In a way, I guess she is right. Rin has lived a hard life and deserves to be treated well. _The dog demon paused in mid thought and looked over to Kilara again. She was curled up into a ball, half asleep. _Kilara has had an even crueler upbringing. Sure her family treated her nice, but what about the time Kilara was tortured by Luther's mother. _

Recalling that particular story, Sesshomaru clinched his fists. _What happened to her during that time was cruel and veil. It makes me sick to think of that monstrous torturer. _Yet still, after all that, Kilara remained kind. Her courage and mental strength always seemed to impress him. Even today, the young psychic still surprises me.

A sudden tug on his kimono sleeve disrupted the demon's thoughts. Kilara had rolled over in her sleep and somehow managed to take hold of him. On a regular basis, this wouldn't mean a thing, but now it was different.

Smiling, Sesshomaru picked up Kilara and placed her gently on Ah-Un's side. _There all nice a comfortable. _A few hair strands fell in front of her face, and the dog demon couldn't help but brush them aside. Sesshomaru was surprised at how weird he was behaving. Wasn't there anything that could be done to suppress these feelings of mercy and kindness! At the moment, there didn't seem to be anything to help the young lord.

That following morning, Kilara decided to get up early and make breakfast. Since they were next to the bazaar, there was plenty to fix. So the young woman gave everyone a shock in the morning. "You made potato pancakes!" The little girl loved potato pancakes and hadn't had them since her parents were alive. "What the heck are potato pancakes," questioned Jaken excitedly.

Before Kilara could explain, Rin explained to Jaken what they were made of. That said, the imp was eager to try them. "Go ahead and dig in. I already ate." It was true, Kilara had already eaten but it wasn't potato pancakes. The young woman didn't have enough money after buying Rin her kimono to make enough for herself. Sesshomaru couldn't smell a trace of their breakfast on Kilara, and knew right away that she (in a way) was lying. He said nothing. _Kilara, you truly possess a rare kindness._

**( **Sorry the first part was so short. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please comment descriptively. Preview- Kilara acting jealous, a beautiful full demon, and an agitated Rin. **)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Beauty and the Psychic"**

**Part 1**

"Look, there's going to be a beauty contest" stated Rin. Jaken went up to the notice board and looked at the announcement questionably. "Why did you need to point at something so pointless? It's not like anyone of us is entering." This gave the girl an idea, and Kilara looked towards Rin uneasily. Lord Sesshomaru could guess what the former orphan was thinking.

"Kilara you should enter; I'm sure you'd win!" The psychic backed up a little out of nerves. "Rin I don't think," stated Kilara before being interrupted. "We could get you a pretty kimono and some makeup…" Rin was on a roll, and Sesshomaru was amused by her enthusiasm. "I'm not going to enter."

The girl's smile faded. "Why not; wouldn't it be fun?" Jaken and the demon lord turned towards Kilara, expecting an answer. "I'm not that type of person. People in those pageants think that the worth of a woman depends on how pretty they are… The last time I was in something like that, I screwed up." Rin was about to give up, when a female voice said, "She's right you know."

Everyone turned around to see a gorgeous full demon behind them. Her appearance was that of a dog demon. The female had extremely long white hair that had slight waves (no bangs), and sultry grey eyes. Kilara could help but notice the woman's extravagate clothes. They probably had cost the demon a fortune. Jaken and Rin were staring incessantly at her.

"What do you mean," questioned Rin innocently. The female demon took her eyes off Sesshomaru and turned her attention to the girl. "I simply said that you were correct. She should enter the contest… I'm sure she'll be in the top three." Kilara frowned inwardly, sensing her secretive and distasteful meaning. Lord Sesshomaru, although intelligent, didn't catch on.

"Really, you think I'll make the top three?" There was a bit of a sour tone in her voice, but the woman didn't show any sign that she noticed. "Yep you will if you sign up. I've already seen the rest of the competition and they're nothing compared to us."

Instead of recognizing the female demon's inner beast, Jaken seemed to agree. The imp was easily fooled but the woman. It seemed that he was too distracted by her "beauty" to notice. "So will you? I can show you where you need to register." Rin looked up at the psychic and urged Kilara to participate. The girl's face was one of excitement and hope. Kilara couldn't help but accept.

"Excellent; let me show you to the registration board." Keeping on her toes, Kilara followed the demon woman. Everything seemed normal until the psychic finished registering. "Good luck young lady," wished the judge. The smile given to Kilara made the female dog demon jealous. After all, she was used to having all eyes on her. No one could ever compete with her superior looks.

Feeling good about herself, Kilara couldn't help but smile in response. Finally there was someone sincere about their compliments. "Who do you think you are," questioned the outraged beauty. This comment was somewhat unexpected and almost made Kilara fall over. "A pathetic human like you could never compete with me! I only said those things so I could humiliate you on stage." Something about a demon poking her ridiculously sharp nails into Kilara's stomach, made the psychic uneasy. Somehow, she knew that there was more to the demon's explanation than what was said.

"Who says you're going to win?" This made the demon woman laugh so much that tears came spilling out of her eyes. "Are you kidding me? Just look at you. Besides I have been superiorly bred."

Before the woman could catch her breath, Kilara's eyes became filled with rage. Sadly, the demon wasn't intimidated and simply pushed her opponent into the mud. She walked away with a sway in her hips and an amused look on her face. Kilara was so upset that she couldn't bring herself to follow after the dog.

Looking around, the psychic was surprised that no one had witnessed the disgraceful display. "Of course no one was around to notice _miss perfect _being ill mannered." The psychic got up and decided that she should try to wash up before meeting up with everyone. Unfortunately, after a couple turns, Kilara found both her bathing spot and her traveling partners at the same time. There was no way to avoid them.

"What the heck happened to you," questioned Jaken. Kilara could feel everyone's eyes on her and rushed past them. She wouldn't let Lord Sesshomaru know that someone had intimidated her. Rin noticed tears appearing her new "mommy's" eyes, and became curious. She had never seen Kilara upset before and decided to ask her what happened later.

A couple hours later, Kilara was clean and determined to beat Miss Perfect. Sesshomaru was courteous and didn't ask her to do any "chores". Jaken and Ah-Un pretty much stayed out of Kilara's way the entire time. His fear seemed to be the cause of this.

Rin, on the other hand, followed up on her decision to question Kilara. Luckily, the girl had picked the right time to ask. "What happened to you? Earlier, you were nice and happy… so what changed that?" The young woman looked at Rin and replied, "That demon was faking. She's cruel and only wanted to prove that she was superior to humans."

Kilara told Rin about the entire incident, and described everything in detail. Once she finished her tale, Rin couldn't help but agree. The details all added up, and why else would Kilara have come back covered in mud? Between the two of them, Kilara and Rin devised a plan so full prove that even Miss Perfect couldn't beat. That brat was going down!

**(I hope you enjoyed part one of this mini story, and please comment descriptively. Preview- A blushing Sesshomaru, a hard boiled brat, and a truthful speech.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Beauty and the Psychic"**

**Part 2**

The following morning, a group of beautiful ladies were each going around to various places to get their makeup, hair, and outfit done. Kilara had made an appointment herself, but (as of now) was running late. "Hurry Lady Kilara; Mrs. H will be upset if you don't get there soon." The psychic muttered an "I know" and took off. "Good luck," shouted Rin happily waving her arms. Kilara turned around to look at everyone one last time, and smiled. Jaken and Sesshomaru were really emotionless today.

Meanwhile in town…

"Where is that girl? She set the time herself… and yet she's still late!"

As if on cue, Kilara came rushing through the crowd. "Sorry I'm late. I was busy doing…" The middle aged woman cut her off and replied, "No excuses. We need to get you cleaned up in a hurry." That said, the woman grabbed Kilara's shoulders and ushered her inside.

Since the psychic was rather observant, she noticed about ten woman running around inside. Some were makeup artists, others choose the clothes, and the rest were in charge of the "cleaning ritual". This might scar Kilara for life…

**This is what you give me to work with, well honey I've seen worse.**

**We're gonna turn this sow's ear… into a silk purse.  
**

The next thing she knew, Kilara was in a tub of cold water naked. "It's cold!" The bathing lady only said that it could have been warm. _This was punishment for getting here late. _

After, about a dozen potions were pored on her; Kilara was dragged into different rooms for her makeup, hair, and clothes. The lyrics of their song stung Kilara in the ears. Especially these select lyrics: **"Great honor in one way, Men want girls with… who are obedient and something about **_**good**_** breeding." **They almost made the girl throw up.

About thirty minutes later, Kilara had finished her "transformation". People from all over the beauty department came to look at her; all of them nodding their heads and criticizing her from top to bottom. Kilara felt her face grow warm and started to head towards the door. Unfortunately, someone called her over to a mirror. Now Kilara would have to look at herself.

Surprisingly, the psychic was beautiful. Her kimono was a deep turquoise color with a dark purple sash (tied around her waist). The pattern on her sleeves was that of delicate cherry blossoms. Her hair was tied into an elegant (low hanging) ponytail, with only two strands hanging out at the sides. Zember was replaced with a gold dragon pendant and her infamous braid was gone. With her dark blue shadow, rosy lips, and face powder, Kilara hardly recognized herself.

Although the fair lady was on her way to the competition area, Rin and the others had made their way over to where Kilara was getting ready. Lord Sesshomaru almost had a heart attack when he saw her. Shivers were sent throughout his body, and he could have sworn that his legs had gone weak. Never had the dog demon seen such an entrancing creature. Even Jaken was pleased with the outcome. Rin just grinned from ear to ear when she saw her lord's reaction.

"Alright my fair maidens, shall we get started?" Everyone in the crowd erupted in cheers, including a group of rowdy boys. The announcer was quiet a fair woman herself, but had probably refused to enter the contest. Kilara couldn't help but agree with her.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were watching from a very convenient nearby rooftop (thanks to the awesome demon power). When Kilara saw them she both blushed and giggled to herself. This immediately stopped when the psychic spotted a certain female dog demon behind her. Although Kilara hated to admit it, she looked like an angel. Her white hair was up in a low hanging bun, with a good amount of it lying past her shoulders. The dress that _dog_ wore was of fine red silk and had an absolutely dazzling rose pattern. "Don't you look nice today," said the lady with no trace of mean intention. "Um…thanks." _She must be acting nice for the judges… what a fake. _

The competition went by smoothly, and actually pretty fast. Kilara wasn't that surprised that it was down to her and that demon. "Alright next we have the beautiful Miu Eri." Her rival stepped forward in triumph, and didn't forget to smirk at Kilara will doing it. _She's practically telling me that I didn't deserve to know her name! Miu Eri you're going to pay for your actions one day. _

Once Miu finished her act and evaluation, Kilara was called up onto the stage. Her nerves were on end, and the near perfect evaluation given to Miu didn't help. The judges started at her, un-amazed, and told Kilara to turn for them. Every time the psychic got into a new turn, she felt their criticizing eyes on her. If they didn't hurry up, the girl was going to explode.

"What act will you be performing, Kilara Ishikawa?" A nervous smile was plastered on Kilara's face. She had forgotten to choose an act to perform. _Well it's either demonstrating my fighting skills or singing… I think the judges would accept the singing better though. _"I'll be singing the song New Future." His only reply was a nod of the head; it was clear that he had already chosen Miu as his favorite.

**There's only one thing that will never change, the dream that I always sketching. **

**The me that I am right now, could I possibly reflect…. **

**All of those days in these small eyes of mine? Hey… won't you look up, the sky tonight is so wide and spacious after all. Right, very soon… so I can understand, with all I've got, I'm going to hurry up and shine. I'm searching for a full moon… Let's sing a song! So that we can be together forever; I'm doing everything that I can do. Day by day… I will embrace yesterday's fate and tomorrow's hope inside of me. Let's sing a song! If I am always together with you, I'll make it through any pain. More and more… I want to be even closer to you. I stand here right now and give many thanks for you!**

Everyone, including the judges, was speechless. Kilara had sung the song with such strength and emotion that it blew the competition away. Even Sesshomaru, who had heard her sing before, was at a loss for words. _How many songs does that girl sing? Rin will definitely want her to sing this song again. _Miu was horrified that such a pathetic human could be better than her. The other contestants were even cheering for her! Needless to say that they female dog demon's eyes were turning red with fury.

"We have a winner everyone! Kilara Ishikawa please return to the stage," announced the previously decided judge. The audience started cheering again and a few even threw flowers. This act only made Kilara blush harder. _I never thought that I was that good of a singer. Maybe I should have been more upfront about my singing talent. _

That's when Miu stormed up on stage. "How can you give this twerp my title? After all the years I've won this pageant, we shouldn't even make it a competition! I mean look at these pathetic people; they can't compete with my beauty!" The entire audience gasped, while Rin just growled.

Kilara's patience and courtesy just went out the window. "Don't talk to them like that! In fact, don't talk to anyone like that!" Miu just snorted out a "why should I" in reply. "I'm tired of putting up with you and I'm sure that a few people would agree with me. So _princess_, why don't you drag you little butt back to the dump you call home and stay there!" The female dog demon was speechless for a moment, and then stormed off stage (never to participate in a pageant again). Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and especially Rin smiled at the brat's defeat. Finally, they could relax without _miss perfect_ bothering them.

**(I hope I'm not bragging when I say "I think I outdid myself". I hope you enjoyed it and please give descriptive (hopefully longer) review. Also I do not own either of these songs: "Honor Us all" or "New Future". The first one belongs to disney and the creators of Mulan, while New Future belongs to the creators/song writers of the anime Full Moon Wo Shagashite.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Rin's Sickness"**

Only days after Kilara had won the beauty contest, they all set off to a new destination. The psychic enjoyed traveling, and was growing accustomed to everyone's habits/ routines. So it was only a matter of time before Kilara realized that Rin was acting out of character.

"Are you alright?" Rin took her eyes off the ground and turned towards the speaker. The girl's eyes were slightly puffy and her cheeks were red. Not to mention the fact that Rin was falling behind her usual pace (next to Sesshomaru and Jaken). "I'm fine Lady Kilara… just a little tired." Kilara wasn't fooled for a second, and quickly hoisted the kid up on her shoulders.

Walking towards Ah-Un, Kilara gently sat Rin onto his back. "Just rest for now; we'll find you some herbs in a little while." The young girl just nodded and fell fast asleep. Jaken and Sesshomaru, being the demons they were, just kept on walking. After all, they could hear everything that was said anyway. The demon lord was just surprised that he hadn't noticed this himself.

Later that evening…

"These special herbs should be just the thing to cure Rin's illness." Jaken looked at them questionably and then returned to his lord's side. Hopefully they would work.

Boiling some stream water, Kilara put the herbs inside her new bowl. It would only be a few minutes before they were ready to eat. Unfortunately, this meant that they wouldn't be feasting on Kilara's home cooking. The imp would be disappointed.

"Eat up Rin! You can stomach this can't you?" She nodded and took the bowl from Kilara's hands. In about three minutes, the entire bowl was empty. _At least she has a healthy appetite. By late tomorrow, Rin, you should be good as new. _

Exiting Rin's tent, the young woman noticed that Jaken had fallen asleep. Kilara could only hope that Jaken wouldn't catch Rin's cold. That said, the raven haired lady grabbed a blanket and covered the demon lord's servant. _Sleep well Jaken... and stay warm. _Then, out of nowhere, the imp snorted. This was normal behavior, so Kilara ignored it.

Meanwhile, Lord Sesshomaru was lost in thought. The dog demon allowed himself to stretch out against a nearby tree, when he heard footsteps. As expected, Kilara appeared. She went over to the stream and began washing Rin's bowl. The woman was seemly unaware of the demon's presence.

"Are you purposely ignoring me," questioned Lord Sesshomaru. Surprising, sudden voices didn't surprise the girl. In fact, when Kilara turned around, she had a calm look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry my lord. I wasn't paying attention." The dog demon shook his head, and turned his attention back to the young woman. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings… what if someone threatening was in my place?"

That's when Sesshomaru noticed that Kilara had turned away from him; picking flowers. Curiosity got the best of the young lord, when he asked if the flowers were for Rin. Smirking, Kilara turned towards her lord. "Why so curious? Did you think they were for you?" At this, the dog demon blushed. Thankfully the tree concealed the redness. "Why would I want such a useless thing?" This comment had no effect on Kilara, so she walked over to the demon lord smiling.

Taking out half of the flowers, the psychic said "Now you have some flowers too." The dog demon took them without showing emotion. "Good night my lord; sleep peacefully." Lord Sesshomaru nodded and waited for Kilara's frame to disappear before speaking out loud.

"Good thing she didn't see me blush." His mind drifted from various thoughts to eventual dreams. Sesshomaru slept peacefully holding Kilara's flowers on his chest.

The next morning, Rin awoke refreshed and was livelier than ever. "Thank you so much mama! I feel so much better." Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru turned shocked towards Rin and her "**mama**". Once Rin noticed her mistake, she blushed furiously. "I'm sorry Lady Kilara; I didn't mean to call you my mom. It just slipped out I swear."

By the look on her face, Kilara could tell that she was extremely embarrassed. "It's fine Rin; you didn't do it on purpose. Besides, I don't mind." Jaken stood with his mouth hung open, while Sesshomaru just stared. Rin smiled and hugged Kilara happily. She was hugged so forcefully that she and Rin fell over. Each of them laughed wholeheartedly, and got to their feet.

"Shall we continue," questioned the dog demon. The young woman smiled and took Rin's hand. "Let's go." Her response was a rather happy nod, and with a tug of Ah-Un's halter they were off. It took a while for Jaken regain his senses, and when he did he noticed that everyone was ahead of them. "Wait up everyone; I'm coming!" Unfortunately, Jaken tripped on his way over. Kilara and Rin helped him up.

**(I'm sorry I took so long aka don't kill me. I hope you liked this chapter and I will work on the next one soon. Got any ideas for stories? I would love to read them!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**Thieving Made Uneasy"**

Pretty much everyone on the planet knew that Sesshomaru went off on his own every once in a while. That didn't change when they were hunting down Naraku, and it wasn't going to change now. No one had a problem with this, especially now that Rin would have Kilara to help watch over her. Sadly, that factor doesn't stop freaks from crossing their path.

The following evening after Sesshomaru left…

"Boss, come and look at these fools!" A lanky middle aged man stood behind a bush; eying their possible targets. His boss, a hefty man, came up behind him. "What's so special about them? They look rather normal…"

Agitated at his bosses remark, the lanky thief, pointed over towards Kilara. An immediate red flush spread across the bulky man's cheeks. "That young woman has an enormous jewel around her neck that would make us a fortune! Besides, those dragon scales would make us a good profit at the black market." The man considered this for a moment, and turned to his accomplice.

"Fine; But you listen to me! We better wait until they are all asleep before we hijack their stuff." Pleased, the lanky man smirked and made himself comfortable in the brush. It would be hours before everyone fell asleep.

It was a rather peaceful sleep… one of bliss. Jaken and Rin had fallen asleep against Ah-Un, while Kilara slept across from them (against a tree stump). Unfortunately, Kilara woke up sweating from a reoccurring nightmare. _Why do I still dream about this?! I shouldn't think about such horrible things anymore. They are dead and there is nothing I can do about it. _

Then, no sooner after her thoughts were finished, a sudden noise sounded. Kilara rushed towards the direction she had heard the noise come from, but alas there was nothing to be found. Whatever or whoever was there had disappeared. Fortunately, our heroine was smart enough to keep watch for the rest of the night. They didn't return and the psychic became slightly irritable.

Never the less, everyone was packed and ready to go in the morning. "Lady Kilara are you okay," questioned Rin. "You seem pretty tired…" The woman faced Rin and said, "I'm just a little sleepy. There's no reason for us to stop." Jaken, riding on Ah-Un, added in that she was right. There was no real reason for them to stop heading north. Rin simply nodded and kept walking. None of them knew that they were being followed.

"What should we do now boss? We can't steal their stuff unnoticed in daylight or they'll see us." The well built man was fed up and tired of waiting, so he glared at his assistant. "We have no choice you idiot! Let's just finish the job okay." Although the lanky man was reluctant to follow his boss, fear held him back from speaking up. Violence was the only form of punishment that the man knew.

While the dynamic duo made their way over towards Kilara's group, Jaken began to pick up their scent. "Rin get on Ah-Un immediately!" The girl huffed and replied, "For what Master Jaken?" Kilara began to hear footsteps and urged Rin as well. Needless to say, the former orphan climbed up onto the dragon without any farther protests.

"Get back here with our dragon scales filthy girl," shouted the lanky thief. His boss mentally smacked himself for letting his idiotic partner blow their cover. "What the heck do you want," shouted Jaken. One of the men stepped forward and replied, "We want that necklace; so hand it over!" _They're talking about Zember! _"No way; I'd rather die than give this to you!" Both of them just smirked, as if they already had that planned.

As the two men rushed at them, Jaken drew the staff of two heads and fired. Flames engulfed the thief's, but they were only left with minor wounds. "Is that the best you can do imp?" His tone was infuriating but Jaken wasn't going to give into them that easily. "Kilara use your scythe; with it we can kill these guys no sweat." This idea struck Kilara like a bullet, and made her feel like a dimwit for not using it sooner.

"Zember get set!" A bright flash emitted from Kilara's _ordinary_ pendant surprised the gentleman. Each of them fell backwards and watched as blue swirls surrounded their target. Neither of them had seen a psychic before and were half brain dead at the sight. Once Kilara landed onto the ground, her brown skirt and shirt combo were replaced with a brand new outfit. Not to mention the deadly, glowing scythe the woman now carried.

"Sir, I'm ready for orders," announced Zember. Both of the thieves turned pale, and assumed they were crazy when they heard the weapon talk. Rin just smiled when she saw Zember return to his master's hand. Some how, she just knew that Kilara wasn't complete without Zember by her side.

Taking her footing, Kilara ordered for an energy load. Zember did so, and tried to make as big of display as possible. He wanted to scare the idiots away without making it difficult for anyone. This strategy would have worked if only the bulky one wasn't so stubborn. _Well at least I scared the lanky guy away_, thought Kilara.

"Zember commence Riot Blast." The scythe replied with a "yes sir" and more swirls appeared around Zember as he prepared to fire. "You're junk isn't worth my hid woman; I'm leaving." Sadly for him, neither Zember nor Kilara was going to cease fire. So an enormous blast of psychic power was sent hurtling into, not only him, but his assistant as well. Kilara was quite pleased with the results, and everyone got back on course for their destination.

A few days later, Rin and everyone had set up camp and was eagerly awaiting the return of Lord Sesshomaru. "So are we going to tell Sesshomaru what happened while he was away?" Kilara pondered this for a moment and decided that they shouldn't bother him with it. They were safe and nothing was stolen. Besides, the dog demon probably would be better off not knowing anyway. Jaken put in his usual comments about being faithful to their lord, and Kilara rebuked that they weren't being unfaithful. This argument continued for a while, but ultimately no one said a word once Sesshomaru returned.

**(Thanks for reading everyone, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Kohaku will probably appear in the following chapter or the one after that. Please be descriptive in your reviews.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**Warning to Kohaku: Under Dog Demon Protection"**

Since Naraku was defeated, Kohaku was now free to do as he pleased. Well, with limits that is. Not that he caused any trouble. Kohaku was a lot like his sister, Sango, who was extremely kind and polite. But, being a preteen boy, some still speculated how long he could remain this way. Especially since Kohaku was coming to visit Rin. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't that worried though; he could easily scare the boy off.

"Kilara, when will Kohaku get here?" The psychic scratched her head, then answered, "He should be here any time now Rin." Jaken just sighed at the girl's hyper mood. After all, she had been asking the same question for over an hour. The imp wished that Sesshomaru was near so that he could tell her to be quiet. Rin always listened to her lord.

"Hi Rin," said Kohaku while coming out of the bushes. The girl smiled happily and ran over to the boy. He smiled back and handed her flowers. Kilara could have sworn that Rin blushed after receiving them.

That said Sango's brother greeted everyone else. Sesshomaru appeared out of the woods and quickly turned his gaze toward the boy. With his eyes narrowed, the dog demon said "Your hammock is set up already; behave yourself." Jaken nodded in agreement, while Rin sweat dropped.

Once Rin, Kohaku, and Ah-Un left for their nearby campsite, Kilara walked up next to the demon. "A little agitated Sesshomaru?" The dog demon scowled and Jaken just shook his head. "I wouldn't test his patience Kilara. Our lord may have a calm demeanor, but underneath he is just a…" Sadly, his sentence was halted by Sesshomaru's death glare. The imp quivered a little before running off towards Rin and the others.

"My lord, please don't scare him like that for no reason. He didn't mean anything hurtful by it." Sesshomaru turned towards Kilara expressionless. The dog demon paid her comment no mind and started to walk away. However, after a couple steps, he stopped and said "He knows that there is a reason for my expressionless face." Kilara watched as he walked away; her face saddened by what Lord Sesshomaru had said.

Throughout the day, Sesshomaru watched as Rin and Kohaku played together. Whether they were swimming, playing tag or just sitting around, the pair had fun. Their laughter was almost hypnotic to the dog demon. Kohaku and Rin were having so much fun that they didn't even notice him watching. Sesshomaru found himself almost envying their happiness.

By suppertime, the demon lord was about to break. Rin, while swimming, tripped on a rock and could have drowned if no one was around. Thankfully, Kilara and Kohaku jumped in to save her. He cursed himself for not being around when Rin was in danger. The dog demon was supposed to protect her, and if he couldn't do that everything seemed pointless.

"Would you like some more to eat Kohaku," questioned Kilara thoughtfully. He eagerly accepted her offer. Sesshomaru looked up for a moment and had a realization. She wasn't blaming Kohaku for Rin's accident even though Rin wouldn't have gone if that boy wasn't around.

Getting up from his sitting position, Sesshomaru said that he was going to retire for the night. He knew that tomorrow Kohaku would leave for Kaede's village, and that thought alone made him happy. Of course the dog demon felt a little guilt about this selfish happiness. This event should sadden him, yet Sesshomaru appears expressionless once again.

After supper was finished, Kohaku and Rin decided to sit and talk until they were tired. The view was perfect next to the river and you could easily see constellations in the sky. Kohaku always loved finding and sharing new constellations, so they had plenty to talk about. Little did they know that Sesshomaru was nearby guarding Rin. He couldn't let anything happen to his little girl.

"What are you doing Lord Sesshomaru?" The dog demon's back stiffed as Kilara appeared behind him. "I'm watching over them. Kohaku's a boy and a clever one as well."

At this, Kilara giggled. "Why are you laughing," questioned the dog demon, feeling rather insulted. "He's not like that; Kohaku isn't some pervert like Miroku. You can trust him." Sesshomaru turned back towards the pair and replied, "How can you be sure?" The psychic took a seat beside Lord Sesshomaru and shook her head. "You're being overprotective and maybe having some feelings of jealousy."

This caught the demon off guard and a reoccurring blush appeared. Kilara smiled at his reaction and put her hand on his shoulder. "They are just kids my lord; there is no need to worry yet. Besides, when there older, they might make a cute couple." Sesshomaru's blush darkened at the comment, and he couldn't help but picture the possibility. Not to mention the fact that she had said _couple_ in front of him. Needless to say, his mind wondered for a moment.

"Sesshomaru everything will be fine, I promise." The look in her eyes was reassuring to him and he reluctantly let the kids be. They caused no problems and were sleeping in their hammocks about thirty minutes later. "I guess your assumption was correct." Kilara looked up at Sesshomaru's face and grinned. "See you aren't as expressionless as you thought." She was right. The demon's lips curved into a slight (not threatening) smile and his eyes seemed to shine brighter.

Realizing that he was showing emotion, Sesshomaru diverted his gaze. _This is becoming a problem. If I can't hide my emotions then what will happen? _Lord Sesshomaru's question seemed to be answered when Kilara embraced him. She was warm and her touch was gentle. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, the embrace ended quickly and for the rest of the night he felt unnaturally cold.

The following morning was a short one. Kohaku finished packing quickly and breakfast ended in no time flat. Rin's time with her friend seemed to pass by at light speed and before she knew it he had to leave.

"I'll miss you Rin, and thanks for letting me visit. Who knows maybe I can come back again one day." The young girl looked up at her lord, practically begging him to say that Kohaku could come back. Sesshomaru could tell that his intentions were innocent and so he accepted the boy's silent request. Rin immediately hugged the demon, while Kohaku said thank you. "But you have to behave while you're here." He nodded in understanding and took off. Kilara was proud of Sesshomaru and knew that it had to be difficult for him to accept Kohaku. But, in the end, I guess everything worked out for the best.

"_Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for everything. I admire your strength and your intelligence. Rin is in good hands and that's all that matters to me."- Kohaku_

**(I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if you have any ideas for a plot let me know. I'm not really sure how many more chapters this has so get those suggestions rolling. Thanks again for reading!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**Under Attack- Sesshomaru to the Rescue"**

Wednesday was the worst day of the week. There was never anything interesting to do. Lord Sesshomaru was out on his own, Jaken just laid around, and Kilara was busy doing chores. Rin could help the psychic out, but she always finished early and found herself back in the same position. But after a series of boring Wednesdays, Rin was becoming more and more restless.

"Kilara let's do something fun," said the child while swinging her arms. The young woman looked up from the river, and turned towards Rin. "Like what? You know there's nothing fun to do on Wednesday." This comment only made Rin sob, so Kilara tried to think of something clever to say.

"Um, what if we ask Lord Sesshomaru if we can visit my hometown?" Immediately, the girl nodded excitedly. Kilara knew that Rin would hold her to her word, and promised to ask the demon lord when he came back. The young girl couldn't wait.

A couple hours later, the young psychic had finished preparing lunch. Rin and the imp would be pleased to see boiled fish and mushrooms. "There all set. Come get it!" On cue, the pair came running and started eating. Of course, they said "thanks" in return.

Rin, although appreciative of her meal, was still bored. It would be a while before Sesshomaru would return, and who knows even if he'd accept Kilara's proposal. The odds seemed to be against them, and it wasn't about to get any better.

"What was that?" Everyone stopped eating for a moment, and looked around. Jaken, being a demon, had acute hearing and it was wise to listen for something. "I don't hear anything Jaken," replied Rin. "I know what I heard you silly child!" At this, the two started bickering and it seemed impossible for Kilara to hear anything. It was the perfect opportunity for them to strike.

"You're surrounded! If you drop all your weapons, no one will have to get hurt." Apparently, they had accidentally stumbled into bandit territory. Kilara, thinking of everyone's safety, was preparing to attack. "Oh no my dear, you wouldn't want to fight back. What it we mistakenly aimed at that child of yours?"

The very thought of Rin in pain made Kilara quiver. _She said that bandits killed her family, so then Rin must be horrified by the sight of them. _Sadly, the woman was right. Her "child" was shaking with fear, even when she huddled next to Ah-Un. "Fine, you have a deal."

"Good choice." His voice wasn't reassuring and Kilara hated giving in to a worthless piece of scum like him. Zember could easily take the bandits out, but she couldn't risk the other's safety to do so.

After about a couple minutes of searching through their stuff, the bandits broke their promise. The young woman wasn't surprised, but terrified that they headed for Rin. "Not so fast," said Kilara while taking her fighting stance. There faces showed no fear; thinking that she was merely a defenseless maiden. In moments they broke out into a fight. Kilara was knocked unconscious, leaving Jaken to defend Rin.

For what seemed like days, the young psychic remained trapped in her thoughts. It was a complex and surprisingly lonely feeling that took over her subconscious. But those feelings were replaced with a warm and comforting feeling. So, naturally, Kilara became conscious again.

_What the!! _The now conscious Kilara awoke to find her upper body against Sesshomaru's lap. Her deep red blush was unmistakable, and if that wasn't bad enough, he was awake.

"So, you're awake." Kilara was in shock. _Is it me, or was his voice actually caring? _"Yes, um, I'm sorry about…" The dog demon cut her off, and said "You were knocked unconscious, and I had to rush back and kill those guys. No one, except the bandits, were hurt." A sigh of relief crossed over Kilara, until she realized that her head and torso were still against his lap.

Taking a seat beside her lord, the lady replied "Thanks, but why did you stay with me this long? Wouldn't you have fallen asleep along with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un?" The dog demon smirked and turned towards his rescued comrade. "I was worried about you, so I stayed up." _He was… worried… about me? Am I dreaming or something? If this is a prank, I'm gonna… _

"I'm not lying. You don't have to get upset over nothing." Kilara looked up at him in disbelief. _Let's see: He's mysterious, strong, handsome, intelligent… and now compassionate? Sesshomaru might as well be able to walk on water and capture the moon! _

"Are you feeling okay?" It was just now that Kilara realized she hadn't been paying attention. "I'm fine, just a little confused." _Do I actually __**like**__ a demon? Do I care about Lord Sesshomaru more than other guys? _

_(_**Attention readers: Not all the credit goes to me.** The idea for this chapter was based on an idea from** KiraraTwoTail; thanks KiraraTwoTail! **There will be **two to three** more chapters.)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"**A Trip Down Memory Lane"**

Her promise to Rin wouldn't be broken, so Kilara asked Sesshomaru if they could visit her old hometown. Since the dog demon was curious as well, he agreed. The little girl and the once little girl would be visiting the site where Kilara's parents once resided.

It took two weeks precisely to reach the outskirts of the woman's former hometown. Although somewhat impatient, Rin was thrilled when she saw the first few people that passed them. Unfortunately for them, guards were watching over the entrance into town. Demons and dragons might not be welcomed in so easily.

"Halt you four! We need to conduct a search of your personal items before you are allowed in." Jaken, standing up for his lord, took action. "Let us through! We will do no harm to your village." Normally something like this wouldn't have worked out… and when the guards took one look at Sesshomaru, they definitely weren't going to let them pass.

Rin was about to back Jaken up, but Kilara did it for her. "Is there a problem here gentlemen?" The two guards were about to say something nasty when they noticed the strange woman. Both of their jaws dropped to the ground; they appeared to be in shock. Lord Sesshomaru thought it was because she was pretty, but that wasn't the case.

"Are you Kilara Ishikawa," questioned the shorter guard, while stumbling over his words. She nodded a "yes", and they ran over to the doors. "Open the gate, Kilara Ishikawa has returned!" The door automatically opened, and everyone was given permission to enter the town (without confiscation of their weapons).

After entering, the town's residences ran over to them. Each of them bowing and presenting gifts. _This is strange; why would they do such a thing_, thought Rin. Her question seemed to be answered when an old woman came up to them; parting the crowd of people. "Ms. Kilara Ishikawa, daughter of Kodak, it's a great honor to welcome you back to our village. If there is anything, anything at all, we can do for you let us know."

Kilara politely bowed and asked if they could stay a couple nights here. Naturally, the town accepted their request and prepared their housing. Everything was going smoothly.

Later that evening, after eating supper, Kilara made a list of all the places she would show them. Probably the most important one was their family's memorial. The young woman fell asleep in the middle of the night, never letting go of her list.

"So where's our first stop," asked Jaken. Kilara took a moment to look at her list, and then answered "Xavier Lake." Rin smiled, hoping she could go for a short swim.

For the rest of the day, Kilara went to all her favorite childhood spots. From the magical wishing well to the mysterious crystal caves, the young woman did nothing but smile. Rin and Jaken quite enjoyed the tour, especially when they visited the bakery. Then, after crossing off another site, they were going to visit their final stop. To Kilara, the Ishikawa family memorial visit would make or break the trip. Little did they know what awaited them, was less than a thrill.

"Come on, I can't wait for you guys to see this!" Kilara was ahead of them because of her excitement. She would finally get to see her family's memorial; nothing could ruin this day.

Sadly, the psychic was wrong. The realization of this mistake made Kilara's face drop; her smile instantly disappeared. Life-size statues of her mother, father, and sister were there. Their plaque commemorating their lives and accomplishments was there, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the fact that they were covered in vines; the fact that their faces were so realistic. Kilara had prepared herself for seeing their faces again.

Once Sesshomaru and the others arrived, they found themselves stunned. The display was decrepit and Kilara was on her knees. Her sobs could be easily heard and Rin knew that she must be fighting back tears. She couldn't help but feel the young woman's pain.

"Let's go Kilara," said Sesshomaru softly. There was no response; she wouldn't budge. He turned back to Jaken and Rin, and sighed. They would let the lady have some time by herself. Rin went over to hug Kilara goodbye, and then headed off to their housing. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't help but glance sadly back at the grieving woman.

About three hours had passed and there was no sign of Kilara. Everyone was growing worried, so the demon lord decided to look for her. It was too late at night for Rin to follow; she was asleep. Jaken wanted to go with him, but Sesshomaru wanted for someone to watch over the girl. The imp nodded and went back beside Ah-Un.

He looked everywhere until spotting her on top of the hill, next to the memorial. She was singing a new song, so Lord Sesshomaru stopped to listen.

**The flowers blow in the wind, **

**Without any remembrance of the past**.

**How jealous am I.**

**I wish I couldn't remember those sad times, **

**But that doesn't seem to be possible.**

**Please forgive me,**

**Of this selfish and careless wish.**

**I only want to see your sweet smiling faces.**

**Oh if only I had the power to grant this wish.**

**My heart would be warm,**

**And maybe I'd be a better person.**

**When thinking of the next farewell, my heart breaks.**

Never had the dog demon ever heard such a sad and depressing song. It instantly made people's good mood dissipate. Of course the song was beautiful, but that didn't stop it tearful effect. Hearing Kilara sing such a song was heart wrenching. If this song did reflect her feelings of her deceased family, then surely Kilara's feelings are in bad shape.

**(This song is orginal but was inspired by another song. I hope you enjoyed the chapter; please review. The next chapter will be what you've all been waiting for! Also, I created a trailer for Ever-Growing Heart on youtube so please watch it/rate, etc. You won't be disappointed I hope. It would mean alot to me if you did aka. just type in Ever-Growing Heart Trailer and you should find it. Thanks for reading!)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**The Truth at Last- Our Harmonic End"**

**(Once again, thank you for reading until the end. Enjoy! I don't own the song, Do As Infinity does: Fukai Mori english version.)**

"You shouldn't be out here this late. Go inside and rest." The psychic paid him no mind, so Sesshomaru walked over to her. "You're exhausted and we can always clean up the memorial tomorrow." Kilara turned towards him with tears in her eyes. "It's not that simple Lord Sesshomaru… it isn't that simple." By the looks of things, the young woman wasn't holding up well.

"You need to go inside." That's when something inside Kilara snapped. Her sadness disappeared and was replaced with anger. "Don't order me around! I'm in no mood to argue with you; so leave!" The dog demon went into shock. Never in his entire life had anyone, other than Inuyasha, yelled at him. In reality, Sesshomaru knew that she wasn't angry with him, but still upset about her family's memorial.

They argued for a little while, but it was futile. Kilara wasn't going to give in like Jaken. Strangely though, her will power only made Kilara seem more attractive. But eventually, Sesshomaru gave in and told her to come in when she felt like it. The psychic huffed and turned away angrily.

That following morning, Kilara slept in. Rin and Jaken immediately sensed that something was wrong because Kilara never got up late. "Is something wrong with Kilara my lord? Is she sick or something?" The dog demon not looking away from the sky, simply answered "She stayed up late." _They'll figure out soon enough that I'm not on good terms with her. _

As usual, Sesshomaru was correct. Once the young woman awoke she didn't acknowledge the demon lord's presence. Not a single hello, good morning, or anything. He was cut off. Needless to say, the day went by agonizingly slow.

Finally nighttime approached and Kilara went back to hideaway. Sesshomaru didn't budge and Rin began to get the picture. "Go and follow her, my lord. You know as well as I do that you hate fighting with Kilara." He didn't answer. "Please…" The dog demon stood up and turned to Rin. "I will if you go to sleep." She did as she was told.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Lord Sesshomaru finally found Kilara. He half expected for her to turn towards him and growl. Instead, she started singing again. This time Kilara had a guitar with her.

**There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere**

**In the deep deep of the forest lying among the trees.**

**People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther**

**They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place.**

**Could we still have seen if we were there?**

**Could we have seen it if it were little?**

**Go on with our lives and lose those things behind.**

**Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.**

**We want to live our lives, until we find a way.**

**Searching for the light for eternity. **

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. That song was dedicated to him, and he knew it. The lyrics fit his personality, not to mention his actions. Lord Sesshomaru was deeply flattered and impressed, so much that he almost forgot that they were fighting.

"Was that song for me," questioned Sesshomaru. He couldn't help but ask. "I thought we weren't speaking to each other," replied the young woman. "I didn't decide that, you did." Kilara stood up and turned towards him. "It _was_ for you. But I'm not sure anymore if it should be." Sesshomaru smirked and walked closer to her. "I'll accept it; the song is beautiful."

Noticing how close he was, Kilara blushed and backed away. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Sorry for upsetting you, I was just… in a bad mood." The demon said he was sorry as well. "Well, I guess we should get back to camp."

Kilara started walking away, when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. "What is it Sessh-" She was cut off by a gentle kiss. Her heart raced so much that Kilara thought she would faint. Thankfully, when she about fell over, the dog demon pulled her closer to him. _Sesshomaru…_ The young woman kissed him back. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"Now we can go." Kilara was still in shock and couldn't move. "Well, are you coming," questioned the new Romeo. Stumbling over her words, Kilara replied with a smile. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. When she caught up with him, Sesshomaru felt someone grab his right hand. He squeezed it back lovingly.

The next morning, Kilara awoke to she that Sesshomaru had left. Rin and Jaken had made breakfast. "Good morning Lady Kilara, we made omelets." Taking a seat, Kilara said thanks and grabbed herself an omelet.

Once they finished, Rin said that they had another surprise for her. "Oh I wonder what that could be," said Kilara excitedly. "You need to wear this blindfold so you don't see it early." This only made the girl more curious as to what they were up to.

Finally, Rin and Jaken got Kilara to the site of her big surprise. "Okay you can take off the blind fold." She did as she was told, and saw a wonderful surprise. The Ishikawa family memorial had been cleaned and looked brand new. "Oh my" was all she could manage to say before running over to the statue. She was crying tears of joy and all Sesshomaru could do was smile along with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

Regaining her composure, Kilara turned towards everyone. "Thank you so much; I really don't know how to thank you all." Lord Sesshomaru walked over with Rin, and replied "That's not all. The town has made it an historic landmark and will keep watch over it from now on." Jaken made his way over as well and said, "Yea. This landmark will be cleaned all the time now, so there's no need to worry."

"Thanks Jaken" said Kilara after giving him a kiss on the cheek. The imp blushed, and Ah-Un was given hug as well. "My turn next," shouted Rin. Kilara accepted and hugged the girl happily.

Scooping the girl up in her arms, Kilara said "There's room for you to Sesshomaru." The dog demon walked over and joined in the group hug; giving Rin an idea. "My lord I um…" Thinking that nothing out of the ordinary would happen, Sesshomaru turned his face slightly; preparing to answer. But before he could do anything, Rin nudged the demon towards Kilara and made them kiss. They immediately broke apart embarrassed, while Rin giggled.

The girl's laugh was contagious and soon everyone, even Sesshomaru, started to laugh. Finally they were the happy traveling, bad guy butt kicking family she always pictured. Rin couldn't have been happier, and for once, neither could Sesshomaru. Something told them that their adventures to come would be even better than before.

"Sesshomaru, do you think we can visit Kaede's village soon." Rin had on her pout well practiced (thinking of Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others), and was prepared to beg. Normally the dog demon would have refused, but when Kilara and the others joined in he gave in. "Yes," said Rin and Kilara in union.

_Looks like we'll be visiting my brother soon_, thought Sesshomaru bitterly. But one look at the other's smiling faces changed his mind. _I guess it won't be too bad. _So they traveled to Kaede's village and spent a couple weeks there. Everyone had a good time overall, and Sesshomaru managed to get along fairly Inuyasha. _Maybe feelings of mercy came in handy… just maybe they count for something precious. They make an individual feel good about himself/herself. I'm happy to say these feelings are no longer considered a weakness to me; I couldn't be more proud of myself for overcoming this challenge... it's made me happier than I've ever been before. _

**(Well that's it; it's over. cries Don't feel sad though they had a happy ending. Sesshomaru kissed Kilara, yay! finally Anyway please give long or descriptive reviews since it's the last chapter. Again, thanks for reading and please check out my other stories.)**


End file.
